MHF2: Armor Skill Guide
Skiils are special "Power Ups" and "Powers" that can be activated by Armor and/or Decorations. Armor sets come with their own negative stills and their own positive skills. Sometimes, some of the armor's skills need a little help being activated by decorations. Skills are activated by how many "Points" you have. Example a "Defense Jewel" decoration gives you +1 Defense. A "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 defense. Usually armor sets will add up to activate the skills it gives, but this is not always the case. This is how the points would add up: Also, decorations are put into armor and weapon Slots, each piece of armor has a certain number of slots 1-3. Usually stronger decorations will take 2-3 slots by themselves. Example a "Defense Jewel" gives you +1 Defense and takes up 1 slot, and a "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 Defense and takes up 2 slots. Here is a list of Armor sets/Armor Pieces that hold certain armor skills: Defense Raises defense. Armor: *Hemitaur *Hemitaur S *Hemitaur U *Gravios *Gravios U *Basarios *High Metal S *Ioprey S *Battle U Decorations: *Defense Jewel +1 *Turtle Jewel +2 Attack This skill improves the attack power (this depends on the weapon your using) This multiplier is atted to a formula for damage depending on which weapon you are using. Great Sword/Long Sword - 4.8 Sword and Shield/Dual Swords - 1.4 Hammer/Hunting Horn - 5.2 Lance/Gunlance - 2.3 Light Bowgun& Heavy Bowgun - 1.2 Bow - 1.2 For example if you are using a bow with a large attack up this will add 1.2x10 dmg to your attack. Armor: *Battle *Battle S *Kut-Ku *Kut-Ku D *Monoblos *Monoblos S *Rathalos *Rathalos Soul *Hunter's S *Blango S *Ceanataur S *Silver Soul Decorations: *Attack Jewel +1 *Fierce Jewel +3 Health It increases or decreases the Hunter's maximun Health (The maximun is 150). Armor: *Hunter's *Hi-Metal *Genprey *Kut-Ku *Monoblos *Rathian *Rathian S *'Bullfango Mask: Activates Health +10' *Chain Mail S *Golden Moon Decorations: *Strength Jewel +2 Hunger It effects the rate in which the hunter's stamina bar decreases. It would normally take 5 minutes to loose 25 points of stamina. Armor: Decorations *PickyEater Jewel +1 *Fasting Jewel +3 *Marathon Jewel -1 *Sprinter Jewel -2 *Early Bird Jewel -1 *High Speed Jewel -1 Map This skill gives the hunter gives the hunter a full display of the map without the Map item, or no map option even with one in inventory depending on the skill adquired. Armor: Decorations: *Tip Toe Jewel -1 Psychic Vision With this skill activated you will receive more information of the monetre in the map or automatically detect its position without need of paintballs, much like permanent psychoserum. Armor: Tigrex S Decorations: *Psychic Jewel +2 Expert This skill increases the affinity a weapon has. The color of Sharpness of the weapon also affects this boost. This skill gives +10%, +20% and +30% on each one of its levels, with blu sharpness it will result in an extra 5% bonus and 10% on white. For example, it would give 40% affinity to a weapon with white sharpness if used with Reckless abandon +3. Armor: Decorations: Special Attack This skill increases the "dmg" done by weapons with status ailments by 12.5%. The status affected are sleep, poison, stun and paralysis Armor: Decorations: Elemental Attack This skill increases the elemental damage equiped weapons will inflict. Armor: Decorations: Guard Up This skill allows to block certain attacks that could not be blocked before like certain beam attacks (Plesioth, Gravios) Armor: Decorations: Earplug With this skill on youll receive protection to the monsters scream attacks. High Grade gives protection to: Khezu, Basarios, Gravios,Diablos, Monoblos, Tigrex, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, and Akantor. Earplugs gives protection to: Garuga, Rathian, Rathalos, Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Congalala, Blangonga,and Rajang. Armor: Decorations: Earplug Jewel (Hear Protection +1, Protection -1) Cooking With this skill on you'll receive theability to eatpotionsand food incredibly fast. Armor: *Tigrex *list not complete! Decorations: *PickyEater jewel -1 *Fasting Jewel -1 *QuickEater Jewel +1 Hi SPeed Gathering With this skill on you'll receive the ability to carve and search for items in undergrowth much faster. Armor: *Hide Belt *List not complete? Decorations: *Grab'n'DashJewel +2